


Я тобой перестрадаю, чтоб найти себя

by Bukan, Yozhik



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [28]
Category: Original Work, Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Family Reunions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Parallel Universes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: Продолжение "Больше, чем за свои..." - по-прежнему не совсем всерьёз. У Санзо остались только воспоминания да ещё полупризрачное безнадёжное чувство. Найдёт ли он свою цель "за Западом", когда всё закончится? Понимает ли, что в известном смысле загнал себя в ловушку?
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo, Genjo Sanzo/Hazel Grouse, Genjo Sanzo/Original Female Character(s), one-sided Genjo Sanzo/Cho Hakkai
Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/11784
Kudos: 1





	Я тобой перестрадаю, чтоб найти себя

**Author's Note:**

> Санзо со своей сентиментальной писаниной, шипперством, рефлексией и глюками всё ещё ООС. Но, во-первых, это фишка. А во-вторых, он очень старается быть сильным :) Даже одной большой своей канонной ошибки тут не сделает.
> 
> будет лучше читаться под песню "Ненаглядный мой" Александры Пахмутовой и Риммы Казаковой, наверно, в любом исполнении.

####  **1\. То, что позади**

«Не теряй головы, Генджо Санзо. Хотя – а будет ли с чего? То, что ты сейчас делаешь, в каком-то роде акт милосердия. И не более.

Забудь всё то, что у тебя когда-то с кем-то было. Будет только мешать. Тогда учили тебя, смеялись, сбивали весь настрой. Сейчас – учить предстоит тебе».

Сиденья в «татре» легко откидывались назад, это Санзо отлично помнил. Но рук у него было только две. А на коленях – девушка без всякого опыта, к тому же одержимая другим. Его же, Санзо, волей.

Нет, Мари не отбивалась, не отводила его рук. Она будто хотела остановить время, продлить эти мгновения, когда ощущала чужое тепло – хоть чьё-то. И где-то Санзо отлично её понимал. Но нужно было отвлечь, заклясть, зачаровать. И поцелуями – пока не получалось, а слова с языка шли все не те, дурацкие…

– Поверь мне, Мари, тот, кого он желает, – это и вправду Мирек. Его лучший друг, его больше-чем-брат. Его кровь и его жизнь.

«Моя совесть. Моё сердце. Тот, о ком все его помыслы, – это Годжо. Так, нет, вот этого сейчас не надо, если вспоминать собаку рыжую – то только чтобы поучиться у него приёмам!»

– Но как они могут… – Мари дрожала, но от злости или от чего другого – никто бы не ответил.

– Вот как-то могут. Взять и выбрать не нас.

– Меня никогда не выбирали.

– Меня – только те, кто мне никуда не упёрся. Забудем сейчас об этом? Тебе не придётся брать всё с бою, нынче твоя ночь… Позволь мне?..

Она только смотрела неверяще, не отстраняясь и не подаваясь к нему.

Санзо вздохнул поглубже – и наконец её поцеловал. Да, глаза закрыл, но уже не пытался понять, кого представляет себе. И сильно стараться, заставлять себя тоже не пришлось. Всё было не спеша, сладко, само собой. И сводило с ума – обоих, кажется.

Отклик Мари он почувствовал сразу – и не только губами. Она отчаянно вцепилась ему в плечи. И он только порадовался, что уже не при параде. Ногтями по коже – это не страшно, даже немножко приятно, а вот если бы по сутре…

И кстати да, ещё нужен манёвр, чтобы уже, наверно, скоро не уляпать людям обшивку. Вариант-то есть, его облачение крови повидало больше, чем иные клинки. Только развернуться правильно…

«А стирать что, опять Хаккаю? Ну уж нет, сам справлюсь!»

И, кажется, то был последний раз, когда за эту ночь он вспомнил Хаккая. Просто стало ужас как не до этого.

Глухой воротник, мелкие пуговки – ну кто так одевается для пустыни? Особенно в надежде на… Касания к её коже – смелее, жарче. Аромат пудры и каких-то горьковатых трав. Её волосы волной на лицо.

Уложить пока на себя, ощутив, как сидение откинется, считай, само, без усилий. А там уже потихоньку доразобраться с одеждой и устроиться. И не спешить. Делать всё на порыве, конечно, хорошо, не успеешь испугаться. Но потом будет немало поводов для сожалений. Причём у обоих. Так что – завернуть ещё пару раз про королеву и богиню, что бы и нет, видал он и королев, и богинь куда как менее привлекательных! Приласкать как только сможешь и даже ответа дождаться, ещё какого… Точно царапины останутся.

– Будешь моей? Осчастливишь?

И она только кивнёт, блеснув в темноте глазами. Покажется – или правда на лице её будет победная улыбка?

…Сам-то он точно будет и рад, и горд. И пожалеет только о том, что всё растает, стоит ему уснуть. Вот только держал в объятиях девушку, что доверилась и отдалась, согревал её внутри чужой, наверно, всё-таки волшебной машины… и уже ничего нет. Кроме товарищей по команде и их в меру дурацких вопросов.

«Вы думаете, что теперь знаете меня? – мысленно спросит Санзо почти словами Мари. – Уж будто я сам себя знаю. Да, ломал комедию. Но мне, кажется, понравилось. И ещё, похоже, вижу цель за Западом».

####  **2\. То, что рядом**

Впрочем, о том, что после конца пути, загадывать рановато. Чем дальше – тем больше на компанию обрушивается и врагов, и опасных приключений. Некогда ни повесть свою дорабатывать, ни особо-то размышлять о чьих бы то ни было отношениях. Даже когда всё более-менее спокойно, вечером засыпаешь без задних ног. Какое там строчить допоздна, какое там встать позже всех и только на ходу заливать в себя кофе, а потом, уже в машине, требовать с мартышки флягу с водой и пару-тройку кусков сахара. Сахар этот не грызть, а промеж сигарет долго держать за щекой, так и не настолько голодно, и в голове немного проясняется… Нет, такое в прошлом. Теперь если уж есть возможность поесть – надо есть как следует. И если уж они просто едут вперёд и особо ничего не отвлекает – либо вспоминаешь ту ночь, что всё больше кажется сном, либо придумываешь очередной вариант счастья для Иржи и Мирека. Часто очень драматичный, до поры до времени, и невольно приходит в голову: Иржи было полегче, пока страдал по тому, кто так близко. Потому что Иржи по большей части сам был за рулём. И пытается мучить совесть – да, конечно, когда боги раздавали таланты к вождению, он, Санзо, явно валялся где-то в отключке, да и не всякий поладит с Хакурю. Да, конечно, попытками так или иначе помочь Хаккая уже не завоюешь. И ничем не завоюешь уже. И хватит об этом думать, но вот совесть пусть он будит и дальше. Как и Мирек – не специально.

А вот о чём совсем не думается – это о добровольно взятом на себя чужом проклятии. Санзо в то же утро постановил: зараза к заразе не пристаёт. И впридачу та реальность всё-таки придуманная, а он настоящий. В любом случае все эти штучки – наименьшая из проблем, его и команды.

* * *

Так что в день той встречи даже и предчувствий никаких не было. И в голове ничего не щёлкнуло.

А было – против света только тонкий силуэт в длинных одеждах. И слепит глаза, лучами, отражёнными от белого, и хочется одного – подойти, протянуть руку, как тогда своим придуманным мальчикам. Или поцеловать? Как своей невезучей придуманной девочке?

– …Санзо-хан? – а голос определённо мужской, хоть и юный. – Я так долго вас искал, а вы меня даже не слышите!

Санзо моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность, уже более ясно разглядывая странного парня. Священника.

– Ну и чего ты хотел? – стать собой, привычным миру, это вот создание не из твоих фантазий. Этому явно либо сутру подавай, либо сведения.

Но чёрт же! Смотришь и понемногу перестаёшь вникать в ту фигню, что он несёт. Он просто малолетний идиот… ну да, идиоту лет двадцать. А вот придуманной девочке – двадцать пять, и тогда она ещё была старше своего создателя на пару лет. Этими вычислениями Санзо пытался отвлекаться от зрелища перед собой. Впечатляющего, надо признать. Приятно видеть кого-то, кого принять за переодетую девчонку ещё легче, чем тебя самого. Сам хоть не краснеешь на каждом слове. Приятно видеть кого-то в таком облачении. И прикольно видеть кого-то, кто словами говорит одно, а глазами – совершенно другое. Как Мари, когда она рядом с Иржи.

Собственных глаз Санзо видеть не мог, а вот на словах только фыркал, хмыкал и посылал нового знакомого куда подальше. Потому что лицемерить, вообще-то, никуда не годится. Потому что «я за вами гнался через всю страну, чтобы объяснить, что вы морально неправы» – это же смешно. Это прямо-таки содрано с его рукописи. Только вот даже в стычках никому постороннему в руки так и не попало ни странички. Если только кто-то лез к нему в голову и…

– Санзо-хан? – а вот за руки хватать не надо, да кто он такой!

Монах резко развернулся и пригрозил новому знакомцу оружием. А сказал всё же что-то не то:

– Ступай на хрен, Хейзель Гросс!

* * *

А потом как-то вдруг, сразу обрушилась темнота. И когда Санзо снова открыл глаза – вокруг были только свои.

– Я что, в обморок упал? Или напали?

Остальные переглянулись. Как-то подозрительно.

– Ты что-то слишком уж завис, – расплывчато объяснил Хаккай.

Тут же вспомнилось. Да, такого хватило бы, чтобы упасть и треснуться затылком.

– Понял. Может, всё же иллюзия, будем осторожны, – Санзо перещёлкнул чётками Мари на запястье и решительно встал.

– Ты уж поосторожнее, да.

– Повезло, если вы ничего не видели.

– Ты о чём?

– Если этот тип, священник, иллюзия и только для меня.

– Этот тип довольно быстро смылся, и, по-моему, мы ему не понравились.

– Значит, не иллюзия. Хоть бы больше не полез.

…Надежды не оправдались. Этот Гросс засветился в сотворении сомнительных чудес, и захочешь – не пройдёшь мимо.

– Чёрт, – тихо говорил Санзо Хаккаю, наблюдая за молоденьким священником, – он как из моей истории. Но нет.

– Ты, главное, следи за собой.

– Уж слежу, – и закусил губу, отметая непрошеные эмоции. Помогло не слишком. – За тебя бы подержался, но – нет.

– Ладно. Если что, мы всегда готовы дёргать тебя за уши, чтобы не увлекался.

– Спасибо, честно.

Но трудно ведь отшивать, когда всё же подойдут, когда на тебя так смотрят! Даже если несут чушь. Но всё же надо.

* * *

Еле отбились от такой стрёмной компании. И чуть позже Санзо советовался, и снова только с Хаккаем:

– Плохо, что он наверняка знает что-то, чего не знаем мы.

– Значит, надо выяснить, что.

– У меня есть вариант. Но опасный.

– Только не говори, что построить глазки.

– По крайней мере он сохнет по мне, а не по ком-то ещё.

– Санзо, у тебя точно всё в порядке?

– Полтора года как нет. Но до вчерашнего дня была хотя бы стабильность.

– А теперь тебе непонятно что ударило в голову.

– Либо у меня в ней кто полазил, либо всё-таки это проклятие.

– Это-то меня и беспокоит.

– Пока надеюсь просто перетерпеть. Потому что если оно сработает, я обернусь против вас, свалю к этому вот… а потом наложу на себя руки. Хотя уж вот это – не дождутся.

– Вот прямо так?

– Как было с Иржи. Этот Хейзель на меня и смотрит, как Мари на Иржи.

– На тебя много кто смотрит, если ты не замечал.

– Она не смотрела. Почти ни разу. И… нет, про это не будем.

– Знаешь, я не последняя симпатичная девчонка на земле.

– Да и я не то чтобы лично на тебе повернулся. Совсем, правда, забить не смог, но очень стараюсь. У меня ещё есть вот это, – опять перещёлкнул чётками, – дико жаль, что не лимитер, ещё жальче, что не ключ.

– У тебя в первую очередь своя голова должна быть, друг мой.

– Я пытаюсь. Её включить.

– Вот и правильно.

– Сейчас понял – справлюсь. Потому что знаю, чего ждать, а главное – потому что не один, сколько бы херни в уши ни лилось. Куда без вас.

– Если надо будет вышибить дурь – обращайся. Мы всегда готовы.

– И это я ценю.

И сейчас всплыло в памяти – ведь перед тем, как он тогда вырубился, услышал всё же хаккаевское тихое: «Гоку, дай ему по голове, чтоб не зависал, свалишь, если что, на нас…» Видимо, обезьяна слегка перестаралась. Ну и пусть их, главное – помогло. Хоть и больно тогда было, как очнулся, и Гоку сидел с видом «ой, это не я», и все они выдохнули, когда он, Санзо, вроде как поверил, что сам упал. Но разве ж это главное!

Захотелось обнять Хаккая. Но Санзо всё-таки не рискнул. Может, потом. За всё хорошее. И когда и если это перестанет… в известном смысле волновать. Да и благодарить делами надо!

…Дальше они так и держались вчетвером единым фронтом, хоть что там ни творись. Теперь Санзо удавалось не терять головы даже от жажды мести, даже от слепящей ненависти к главному врагу. А Хейзелю с головой хватило собственной влюблённости, чтобы многое выложить. Оставалось этому порадоваться. Да и оставить его позади.

####  **3\. То, что впереди**

Финальная битва далась, конечно, нелегко. Но вот потом всё было как-то совсем просто. Богиня (она же, вроде как, тётка) объявила, что на небеса их, конечно, не вернут, да и надо ли оно им? А вот заняться каждому чем он хочет – почему нет?

У Хаккая и Годжо впереди путь на Восток, домой, если богиня не надумает его им сократить. Только двое – и машина. Как «татра», Мирек – и Иржи, пусть так. А мартышку Санзо, как и обещал, возьмёт с собой в новый путь.

Если верить Прекраснейшей и Милосердной, теперь правда чётки станут ключом. И можно будет идти на зов – вот это Санзо уже приходилось проделывать. И какая разница, что зовут из параллельного мира. И что, с другой стороны, это должен быть зов родной крови. Просто идти вперёд.

Просто попрощаться с товарищами – зная, что не навсегда. Может, даже в этой жизни ещё свидятся. Обнять сперва Годжо, а то нечестно и ещё что подумает, потом, наконец, Хаккая – и понять: уже не больно… А вот хорошее будет помниться до конца дней и дальше.

Перед самым открытием прохода богиня скажет ещё:

– Конзен, деточка, это же прекрасно, что в нынешнем воплощении ты такой вредный! Впрочем, тебе решать, было ли проклятие, всё у тебя в голове!

Сами собой перещёлкнутся бусины, маревом заколеблется воздух… Пахнёт совсем незнакомым ветром – неужто с моря? И Санзо с Гоку сделают шаг вперёд.

* * *

Чёрное платье, белые руки, белый свёрток у груди. Корзинка рядом на камне. Перед глазами ворота, и всё как в старых книгах – оставить на крылечке, постучать или позвонить в колокол, уйти не оглядываясь. А думается всё равно о гораздо худшем.

– Мари! Только не в воду!

Вздрогнула. Но ребёнка не уронила.

– Ты?

– Представь себе.

– Санзо, – Гоку посунулся поближе, – а кто родился-то?

– Мальчик, – ответил монах раньше Мари. – Была бы девочка – в её обители и осталась бы.

Монахиня – хотя нет, ещё нет, волосы ведь не под покрывалом – только кивнула, изумлённо смотря то на одного, то на другого.

– А как назвали? – не отставала мартышка.

– Жорж Александр, – и крепче прижала к сердцу, будто раздумала и отдавать, и показывать.

– А Александр-то с чего? – Санзо зашёл сбоку, надеясь всё же заглянуть в лицо своему сыну. Мелкий возился и уже начинал сердито пищать.

– Тебя ж, безумный монах, звать как-то типа Сандро!

– Санзо я. Генджо Санзо. Блин, а приятно…

– Тебе приятно, а все муки мне.

– Я затем и пришёл и мартышку… то есть Гоку прихватил, чтоб сделать твою жизнь полегче. Тебе ведь ребёнок не нужен? Так мы воспитаем.

– «Не нужен» – это неправильные слова. Просто я не смогу быть с ним рядом, – она чуть встряхнула маленького Жоржа Александра, перехватила поудобнее, укачивая, и Санзо наконец смог его разглядеть.

Такое маленькое существо, пока ещё с совершенно неопределёнными чертами, черноватыми тенями в глазах и белым пухом на голове… Страшно и подумать о том, чтобы взять на руки. Но скоро будет надо, и это только первый шаг.

А тут ещё Гоку:

– Какой миленький, на тебя похож!

– Это пока одному Богу ведомо, – нахмурилась Мари. – И у вас, уверена, грязные руки, так что…

– Вымоем, – обиделся мальчишка.

– Нормальные у меня руки, – огрызнулся и Санзо.

– Сиди уж. Я всю войну была медсестрой, а вот ты про микробов явно не соображаешь, и он тем более.

– Микробов я и «очищением от зла» могу шугануть.

– Молчи уж, еретик, хотя бы не здесь, не в святом месте!

– Так пойдём в другое, ты ведь уже не собираешься оставлять нашего сына здесь?

Очень вовремя он это сказал, на них уже начинали коситься из окон.

Мари уложила мелкого в корзинку, которую упрямо понесла сама. Санзо зашагал со стороны корзинки, пытаясь как-то вписаться в движения Мари и, если что, подхватить обоих. А Гоку – со стороны Санзо.

Так дошли до моря. Шум его слышали всё это время, уже успел стать привычным.

– Вы топиться хотите или ждать корабль в Африку? – поинтересовалась мартышка.

– Помолчи. И рекомендую сходить искупаться, ты же тоже море видишь в первый раз? Вот и оставь нас на полчасика.

Гоку если и обиделся, то не сильно. Убежал.

– Так. Конструктивный вопрос, – Санзо повернулся к Мари. – Мать, ты его хоть кормила?

– Сегодня или вообще?

– Последний раз – когда? – он поймал себя на том, что голос стал тихим и бешеным. Как перед выстрелом.

– Пара часов. И не я, а сёстры, смесью. Я те же пара часов как встала с постели. И сразу сюда.

– Понял. К груди не приложила ни разу.

– Что за непристойные намёки…

– Да при чём здесь. Просто у нас очевидно нет смеси, нет пелёнок и вообще ничего нет. Есть деньги, у меня, но тут они не имеют хождения. Вывод прозрачен: покормить бедолагу и всем вместе валить в мой мир.

– Ты ненормальный. А самое ужасное, что я с этим ничего не сделаю. Потому как не могу оставить своего сына на попечение безумного еретика без собственного пригляда.

– Тем более что еретик материально обеспечен, влиятелен и ему решительно плевать на то, кто и что подумает о его личной жизни.

– Ты ещё замуж позови. Раз уж таким нечестным способом лишил меня пострига.

– Я подумаю. Помни одно: немало лет назад однажды я просто увидел тебя во сне. И именно поэтому мы встретились. Пойду тоже в море макнусь, больше не будет возможности, а Жорж наш Александр вот-вот проснётся и расплачется.

####  **4\. Слепой дождь**

Что Мари вообще о нём помнила? Бессовестный напор. Голос, глубокий и серьёзный, какой бы бред он ни нёс. Запах сигарет – и пороха? Иржи тоже курил, но ведь всегда как можно дальше от неё. И Иржи тоже стрелял, убивал врагов – но то было давно. Так же давно, как и её, Мари, служба в госпитале. А этот безумный монах, похоже, живёт на войне. У него беспощадный взгляд. У него сто тысяч шрамов. Он как будто пытается забыться, ставит всё с ног на голову. Выбирает её, Мари, зовёт за собой. Или это не ради забвения? Такое чувство, словно её надо увести прочь от людей, чтобы жить не мешала, словно она – самая опасная, заразная тварь, которой не место рядом с Иржи, не место среди всех этих… Собственно, это они безумцы и твари. А значит, белобрысый собирается именно её, Мари, от них избавить. Всё-таки на опасных тварей не смотрят так, как он на неё. Скорее она для него как редкая книга или карта сокровищ. Как удивительный артефакт.

Ну что ж. Иржи, конечно, всё равно, с кем и куда она уйдёт. Особенно если его сердце и впрямь несвободно. Да и ей, по большому счёту, не так важно, с кем познать всё. Уж лучше с кем-то, кому хотя бы не всё равно.

Так сказала она себе – и скоро ощутила чужое тепло. Внимание – не очень умелое, но ведь и такого никогда не было. Правда, почему не побыть в эту ночь королевой? И этот парень, конечно, псих, и верует другому богу, да и то, похоже, как попало. Но хорош, очень. Каких же кровей в нём намешалось, глаза раскосые, а такого удивительного цвета, скулы широкие, а волосы светлые… На одну ночь даже слишком роскошный вариант.

И очертя голову Мари позволила Сандро, или как его там, себя охмурить. Всё до конца позволила. И жалеть об этом совсем не хотелось. Даже если она так и не поняла, куда именно заехала из Северной Африки вместе с Иржи, его дружком и «татрой» и каким образом все они сумели вернуться обратно. Даже если она и безумный монах больше никогда не увидятся. Так и планировалось.

И последствий Мари тоже не боялась. Даже обрадовалась, когда точно узнала, что они её не миновали. Только вот надеялась на дочку, все приметы под это подгоняла, а родился мальчик. Придётся оторвать от сердца!

* * *

И до этого оставалась ровно минута, когда вдруг объявился псих, еретик, отец ребёнка, Сандро… Санзо он. И предлагает чуть не весь мир к ногам, и не только своему сыну, но и ей, Мари. И она слушается. Прикладывает Жоржа Александра к груди – и отдаётся ощущению, которого, как ей казалось, не суждено изведать никогда. Самому прекрасному на свете. Наслаждается этими минутами, пока Санзо не видит.

…Нет, немножко всё-таки видит. Уже вернулся, с волос капает, джинсы и майка переброшены через руку, а на себя он накинул только свою белую хламиду.

Мари невольно уткнулась взглядом ему в грудь. Чувствовала, что и он сейчас – так же. Хотя он и на сына смотрел.

– Почему ты настоял?..

– У меня вне профессии очень бессистемное образование, но я знаю умное слово «антитела». Мне вот не досталось материнских – и выросло что-то странное.

– А ты милый… иногда, – и тут же она отвлеклась на сына, ему совсем не нравилось, что она разговаривает, пока кормит. Только когда Мари поняла – насытился и засыпает, добавила: – Но коварный. Теперь точно с вами уйду.

– Ну и отлично. Сейчас обсохну, оденусь и идём.

Тут и его мальчишка вернулся:

– Санзо, дождь начинается! – и взгляд у него был тревожный.

– Ну, это ж разве дождь? – вот такой улыбки Мари у него точно ещё не видела. Еле отвела глаза, взглянула на небо.

– И точно, это слепой дождик, тучи жалкие, солнце светит. А ведь говорят, что дождь в дорогу – к счастью!

– Вот и отлично. А дай мне мелкого, спрячу под облачение…

####  **Вместо эпилога. Две жмени орехов**

– Санзо, чтоб тебя, хватит есть мои орехи! Даже ж на Гоку не свалишь, это ты!

– Что я сделаю, они вкусные.

– Я пытаюсь соблюдать пост, мне они как воздух! А ты на посты любой религии чихать хотел, ешь спокойно мясо!

– Вот уж, пожалуйста, мясо ешь ты. Какие вообще могут быть посты, когда кормишь? – и продолжает же лопать, прямо из ладони, и всё равно ж ему, что вся перчатка будет в чешуйках, в мелкой ореховой пыли!

– Хотя бы мне религия позволяет пить молоко, этого должно хватить!

– Тебе в любом случае положены послабления. Не говоря о том, сколько всего мы с тобой уже нарушили…

– Отстань. Лучше орехов дай.

– Делюсь, – он берёт её руку, переворачивает ладонью вверх и осторожно насыпает на неё горсть орехов.

Мари смотрит ему в лицо. Ей всё ещё не верится, что она его интересует не только как мать его сына. Заботится он своеобразно, цапаются они нередко, но когда держит её руку вот так – Мари кажется, что и правда Санзо мог грезить о ней годами.

Потом они сидят рядом, неромантично жуют и в полной мере ощущают себя семьёй. Хотя статус Мари в этом мире пока ещё весьма шаток, да и сам Санзо отчасти непонятно кто. Живут они теперь на отшибе от его монастыря, к счастью для Мари. Но, к её неудовольствию, для многих тут он всё ещё Санзо-сама и к нему заваливаются с просьбами… Порой он грозится поставить в сан мартышку. А в Чоу Ань молчат, никак боятся гнева Прекраснейшей и Милосердной.

Санзо под плохое настроение может даже заявить Мари: да моя вера в разы крепче твоей! Но сам же всегда и сворачивается с этим: мол, оба мы уже вне цеха, пожалуй. И вне многих-многих законов. Ей от этого жутковато, и она боится и додумать до конца ту мысль, что если бы не она, Жорж Александр да Гоку – Санзо мог бы жить и в небесных чертогах.

– Впрочем, там скучно, – делится он как-то. – Вспоминаю всё больше и… А знаешь, почему я видел сны о тебе? Людям ведь не могут сниться лица, которых они никогда не видели, так говорят. Так вот в той жизни на небесах, это как раз твои времена, один мой друг – в этой жизни наш водитель и целитель, знаешь его – притаскивал из мира людей книги, газеты, всякое… Я клянусь, что твоё лицо было на картинке, – он так смешно не может привыкнуть к слову «фотография»! – Просто, вроде как, девушка из толпы. Такая одинокая, устремлённая куда-то вдаль. Надо же, сколько я это помнил!

– Даже если неправда, очень приятно слышать, – она дразнится, почти целует – и отстраняется.

Санзо щурится и качает головой: мол, не надо так, не силу же к тебе применять! И говорит ещё:

– А если бы тебя не существовало, Мари, – я бы просто тебя придумал.

_Сентябрь 2019_


End file.
